


A Sinful Night

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rating: NC17, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg figures that the Winchesters are up to something when they park the Impala at a highway rest stop. She's just not quite prepared for what it is or why Castiel shows up to be sure she doesn't interefere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinful Night

  
    Meg figured that the Winchesters were possibly up to something when they parked the Impala in the dreary little parking lot of the highway rest stop. Or they had nowhere else to be and were taking a break. So much for the great hunters helping mankind, she thought with a wry grin as she drove onto the off-ramp.

    Not that she was much better; she was only driving a truck right now out of boredom, and she had no one and nothing to keep her entertained. They hadn’t seen her yet  but she made sure to drive discreetly a bit further down the lot. Through her rearview mirror, Meg could see both men getting out and stretching; probably still healing from their last little adventure she decided. She’d been following behind them for four hours now, keeping a low profile along the Ohio highway and being very careful not to be spotted. Whatever alliance she had with Castiel didn’t really apply to them but there was a safety in numbers she couldn’t deny, especially since she had sided against Crowley. At the least, if she found trouble, they’d be nearby and she could draw them into the fight like sitting ducks.

    Parking her old pick up truck half-way down the lot away from the Impala, she killed the engine and watched as they both stared at her truck. Determined to keep herself inconspicuous, she shut off the interior light, slid down in her seat and waited patiently while they stared at her truck.  Once he was satisfied that no one was watching, Dean popped his trunk, grabbing a worn old bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Meg watched through her side mirrors and debated on what to do next. Both Winchesters looked worn out by all the driving, so maybe they were going to sleep or at least stretch their legs. This highway park was nearly abandoned anyway, just secluded enough that the only cars were theirs, an old tow truck with a sleeping driver, and hers.

    Maybe they were going to do some sort of ritual calling to find whoever it was they were tracking this week.

    Bastards better not be calling Crowley, she thought unhappily. But no, she doubted that. Supposedly, from what Castiel had told her, Dean’s experience in Purgatory had been an odd revelation for him. It had tired the Hunter out, the way it had tired Castiel, and neither seemed the same. Castiel was back to being the avenging guardian angel and Dean had become somewhat… happier though the stick in his ass about demons was still there.     
  
  Seriously, a girl torments them a few times and they get all uppity when she plays hand-sies with their angel, the demon thought with a grin. She propped her chin on her hand and yawned.  
  
    Meg slipped from the truck when Dean and Sam left the lot and started off into the small piece of parkland that ran alongside the highway. It did feel good to get out and stretch, she thought and she bared her teeth up at the sky thoughtfully. Would feel even better to cause some hell but that would get her caught. Probably exorcised too and that wasn’t something she wanted just yet.

  "This acting tame schtick is going to kill me,” she muttered to herself, glancing over at where the Winchesters had disappeared. Rolling her eyes, she snapped her fingers and shrugged as she followed them. “Nothing else to do.”

    Once she was a close enough distance behind them to keep them in her sight but still avoid being discovered, she let her mind wander a bit. On the run since her own escape from Hell, the Winchesters were one of the few things in this world she could tolerate… though just barely. They’d not fallen into Crowley’s trap of twisted words and deals again. But she still wasn’t sure what they were up to or what this great scheme of theirs was.

    Up ahead, they were talking lowly, Sam reaching out and putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder to emphasize something. They were still walking, silent and somehow tragic in their matching gaits and tired voices. The dark shadows gave them a vaguely sinister air but she grinned in appreciation while she ogled Dean’s ass from the distance.

    He might be a dick but she wouldn’t mind sinking her teeth into him.

    Dean paused and started to turn and Meg immediately darted behind a tree to keep from being seen. Ok, she needed to put her libido in check. Closing her eyes, she took that moment to let her tension build and release. Perhaps it had been too long since she’d killed something, tortured a human, and so her curiosity as to what the brothers were up to was making her sloppy.

    Something fluttered, like birds being disturbed from their nests, and she opened her eyes to see Castiel standing far too close to her. His head was tilted to the side and those blue eyes were almost glimmering in the moonlight. The one game he’d not tired of since the hospital had been trying to surprise her and she genuinely jumped this time, feeling like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Since he’d come back from Purgatory, Castiel had readopted his suit and trench coat and the familiarity of it had grounded them all to see him as the angel he once was. But it also tossed Meg back to a time when he’d thrown her onto flames and used her body as a bridge, when he’d pushed her up against a wall and forced her to taste what it was like to be clean.

    She twitched a bit backwards and bit into her lower lip hard enough to sting.

    Judging by the faint arch to his brow, he could tell she found his closeness disturbing.

    "You accused me of being pitiful when I said I was following Dean and Sam out of loyalty. But you’re following them. Now who’s being pathetic?” Castiel asked in greeting. He looked smug and Meg crossed her arms over her chest.

    "Well, hello to you, big bird. Bert and Ernie were just so fascinating and probably about to get all rubber ducky so I couldn’t resist ,” Meg snapped testily. He took a few steps towards her and she pressed back against the tree. Whatever gentleness that was within Castiel was well hidden now and he could intimidate many demons with just that look of ‘I may want to kill, I may not”, but with her there was a different intensity.

    It was always different between them now.

    "I don’t quite understand that reference. Sesame Street?”

    "All the points. Good for you.”

    "I’d prefer it if you did not call me Big Bird. There’s something uncomfortably glib about it,” Castiel grumbled.     

   "Bitch bitch bitch. You complained when I wasn’t talking to you before.” Meg pushed herself towards him, careful to keep herself hidden and her voice low. “What are you doing here?”

    "I was looking for you and for them.”

    "Here I am. And they are…” She walked around him and looked down the paths. The Winchesters were gone. “Damn.”

    "I didn’t expect to see you stalking Dean and Sam. I thought you said they were worthless,” he commented and there was a change in his voice. A huskier tone she’d not heard in a while. A mix of undercurrents that made Meg turn back towards him because she knew those tones, those implications, because they were something she considered her own to use.

    Silky seduction overlying a razor sharp knife edge that was warning her that he wasn’t happy about her following the boys.

    "So you caught me checking out Dean’s ass. Are you jealous?” Meg asked. He might be, she thought with a thrill. She hadn’t called for him in weeks but had been following the Winchesters for a while now. Their last encounter had been a brittle, cold one when she’d rejected his almost passive hint that he was willing to adjust their status quo. Castiel had been more than a little angry with her and she’d been angry with him for putting her on the spot like that.

    It would be like him to hold a massive grudge about something so human.

    "Angels are not… jealous.” He almost bristled. “I am simply curious.”

    "So am I. You look pissed.” Meg stepped towards him and reached out to slide her hand down his chest. Lowering his head, Castiel watched her fingers go to his belt and she tugged playfully on the leather. “Come on, baby, you can tell me. Miss your little demon that much? Worried that I’m playing demon sandwich with the Winchesters?”

    "I don’t have to answer that.” Castiel looked away from her, all broody grumbly angel, and, disappointed, she dropped her hand away from him. She had wanted him to answer that, at the very least for her prickly pride.

    "Whatever.”

    Well aware that she sounded like a petty, catty human female, Meg stalked down the park path, no longer caring where she went. She just didn’t want to deal with Surly McDuff anymore. He was seriously less fun all serious like this and every time they met the escalating tension became worse and worse. Castiel sighed loudly before he followed and Meg kept her walk to a slow saunter to give him something to look at.  Directionless, she simply picked her way through the park, not caring anymore who might see her. She could lie anyway, say that she saw demons here or that Castiel had called her. Not that they would care.

    Ok, Dean might care that Castiel was playing information highway with a demon.

    As Meg came to the end of the path, where the park became part of the woods that lined the highway, she turned abruptly on her heel and smacked into Castiel. He jumped but didn’t move back, touching her arm to steady himself. Meg didn’t notice. There were hushed voices and movement she could recognize after years of experience and sin.

    Oh, now what were those boys up to?

    Grinning, she slipped around a confused Castiel and gracefully walked down the path, using the trees to keep herself from sliding right down the muddy hill. There was just enough brush and young saplings to keep her hidden and following the sounds Meg pressed against one of the larger trees and stared.

    It took an admirable bit of self control on her part to stop herself from laughing out loud in absolute glee at such sin about to happen. She was a demon: she knew when sin was exposed and it seethed through the air like a delicious perfume. One she almost wanted to inhale in deep lungfuls because since hanging around Castiel she had been on a leash that felt far too tight. The only other problem was that because it was so sinful she couldn’t stop staring and that risked her being seen.

    It was hot and luscious in the strangest, twisted and beautiful of ways for her.

    The brothers were splitting a bottle of whiskey between them, leaning back to back and talking lowly to one another. Whenever Sam would look at Dean, the elder brother would be looking at something so he’d miss the look. Then whenever Sam looked away, Dean would look up with a wise little smirk as if he knew what Sam was thinking. Staring at them from the distance, Meg had the feeling that this was a game they’d played before. The question was who was going to break first.

    Actually, that felt a bit too familiar for her current situation.

    Meg shifted uncomfortably and leaned against the tree, almost willing them to keep it up because she needed something to focus on. Something sinful to re-orientate her mind. When it was Sam who leaned into Dean and actually kissed his brother, she couldn’t stop the tiny gulp from escaping her. Oh, she did love these boys.

    Well. Not really but they were good for her thrills.

    Apparently this was a common thing for Sam because Dean merely let the taller man dominate the kiss for the moment. Sam cupped his face and Dean tilted his head back, his hands fisting into the grass they were sitting on as Sam straddled his lap and pushed him back. It wasn’t clear which brother was more into it, from this distance, but Meg didn’t quite care. Either way it was enough to feed her.

    It did do something funny to her insides though and she leaned around the tree, clenching her nails so sharply into the bark that tiny chunks splintered her skin. They were awfully pretty like that, with Sam braced over Dean and kissing him like his oxygen supply demanded it. Even from up here she could see the flashes of tongue, the slip of fingers through hair, mouths shifting over necks, and Hell if it didn’t send slippery heat through her entire body and right between her thighs.

    When Dean grabbed Sam by his hands and rolled him over, Meg’s eyes narrowed. Now that was what she expected. For a tiny second, she pictured herself under Dean, his hands holding her down as he fucked her into the ground. Oh that was tempting. Almost as good as seeing Dean kissing Sam. Though the fantasy that she really enjoyed was her holding Dean down because it had been far too long since Meg had gotten any of anything and it would be good to make him squirm. Only this was so damn frustrating that just watching and thinking about this was enough to set her off.

    "What are you doing?” Castiel’s soft voice was right in her ear, rumbling impatiently, and she shuddered before turning around. He was only inches away, eyes searching her face and Meg wondered what he was seeing. She stuck her tongue to the corner of her mouth before she grinned and tilted her head.

    "Just watching something interesting.”

    Castiel poked his head around her and she saw his eyes go impossibly wide when he caught sight of the Winchesters. He swallowed and Meg leaned back against the tree to watch his face. He actually looked perplexed, as if he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction to have, and she bit into her cheek to keep from giggling out-loud. Over their own breathing she could hear faint moans and whispers, and her heartbeat jacked up speed. When Castiel leaned back and stared down at her, Meg smirked at his expression.

    "Close your mouth, Clarence, you’re catching flies.”

    "We shouldn’t watch this,” he whispered and he grabbed her by the arm to try to pull her away.

    "Pfft, you can do what you like. You keep interrupting me whenever I get to try to sin, so I’m staying and getting my fill.” She tilted her head on the side and looked at him wonderingly. “You aren’t shocked that much. I thought that it would… bring out that righteous side to you.”   

   "I’ve been aware of their activities. It is not my business. It’s why we are going to leave.”

    He pulled on her again and Meg pushed herself against him. “No.”

   Like an obstinate child she turned around and leaned against the tree. Well aware that Castiel was glaring at the back of her head, she jutted a hip out to the side stubbornly and stared as Dean’s mouth shifting over his brother’s neck. When she saw his teeth nip at Sam’s bare skin she had to squeeze her hands into fists to keep herself from moaning in unison with Sam. Her skin felt flushed and hot and she rested her cheek against the cold moist bark and wondered how long this had been going on.

    Not for that long, she thought. Sam still hesitated with his hands, Dean paused longer than an avid lover might, and even when they both stripped off their shirts there was hesitation. Nervousness maybe, the thought that this was still wrong and forbidden. Meg could feed off their desire and their uncertainty the way she’d eat cake and she knew if she walked out there right now they’d probably be embarrassed and furious.  
 

   But no angel or demon could make her break them apart right now when it was too good to watch.

    The darkest, more playful depths in her enjoyed this too much. At least it could give her some good blackmail in the future to bring Dean to heel.

    Sam whispered something to Dean and sat up a little, his mouth ghosting over Dean’s skin. Dean held onto his head and whispered back, encouragement or reassurance probably, and they held each other with incredible care. With such love that it nearly ruined it for her demon soul.

    Behind Meg, Castiel shifted and she could feel his attention being separated between watching the brothers and watching her. She wondered if he’d break them apart; not out of shame or anger, but just to make her stop watching them. Castiel’s possessive protectiveness over the brothers would be enough and he didn’t seem to like her interest at all. Whether it was jealousy or anger, it didn’t matter; at least he was reacting to something but it was interfering with her. Again.

    Meg hummed low in her throat and unzipped her jacket a little to relieve the heat building on her skin.

     She was so on edge for Castiel to go charging down that when he suddenly pressed into her, she couldn’t struggle. His arm wrapped around her waist to yank her backwards while the other hand latched around her neck. She hissed in a breath and felt his lips part, brushing against her earlobe.

    "Shh,” he whispered, his breath sizzling the air between them. Meg tilted her head back onto his shoulder and stared up at him, seeing the storm in those blue eyes. Her own drifted to black and then brown as she read the conflict on his face. He blinked and blurted out, “You are not going to embarrass them.”

    "Oh that’s the last thing I want, sweetness. You don’t know me at all,” she murmured and she felt his fingers flex on her throat.

    But when the hand on her waist drifted to the strip of skin exposed above her waistband, she shuddered and almost fell back against his body. He pointedly looked from her back to the Winchesters and she dropped her head down, looking at them through a haze when she realized that Castiel wasn’t going to stop her. So long as she kept quiet, he seemed to just be willing to stand by. His hand eased on her throat, letting her go so slowly that she could still feel the phantom grip of his hand.

    That and the way he was still staring at her made her feel uneasy.

    They’d been here before, several times. The first time had been just after he’d snapped awake in the hospital, and she had stopped him out of sheer frustration, knowing that he was nothing more than a nut case. Every other time they had touched, drifted towards something darker and deeper, it had been out of desperation and she didn’t do desperation well. It hadn’t been clear if he was actually seeing her or just what he wanted to see.

    Now, with all that beautiful focus, knowledge and strength fixated on her, she couldn’t resist him if she tried. 

   Watching the two men below them, she arched her back and shifted her hips slightly to relieve the pressure of standing so awkwardly. Castiel said nothing still, just drifted his hand over the exposed skin of her stomach and stayed quiet. Meg leaned into his shoulder, her eyes fixed on Dean and Sam and her imagination going more than a little wild now. A threesome, maybe a foursome, all slick skin, tongues, fingers and heat; she felt her knees weaken just a bit in anticipation. Her hands flexed with nervous energy to do something, anything, to ease the way they tingled. She needed to do something or she’d be a ball of goo in a moment.

    With a soft murmur, she reached up and back over her shoulder to touch the side of Castiel’s head. Her fingers sunk into his dark hair, and she felt him bunch and shiver like a big cat against her. His head dropped a little and she dragged her nails against his scalp. Castiel muttered something against her neck but she was too fixed on the brothers still to care what was going through his mind.

    Sam had his legs hooked around Dean’s waist while the older Winchester licked a trail down his chest, pausing to bite at the faint scars that decorated him. Sam’s own eyes were shut and he was shivering so hard that the grass beneath him was shaking along with him. He looked so hopeless and painfully aroused that the desire he was feeling almost rose from his body and surrounded the demon still watching them. His hands were running over Dean’s shoulders, fingers digging in so hard that Meg was certain that there would be bruises in the morning. Something to think on for later if Castiel let her toy with them.

    There was another soft murmur of Enochian nonsense against her neck and she shifted her weight a little. When Meg managed to glimpse Castiel’s face, his blue eyes weren’t on them but were closed, enjoying her touch. She stroked her fingers down his scalp and watched his face relax.

    An _angel_ enjoying her touch? Now that was more sinful than what was going on below.    

    When her fingers stilled in his hair, Castiel’s eyes opened. He blinked and gave her a curious look. “You enjoy watching them.”

    The blunt way he uttered it against her cheek made Meg grin. “Two hot men making out nearby? Of course I am.” She wrapped her other hand around the one he was rest on her waist, entwined her fingers through his, and trailed their fingers over her stomach. “Why aren’t you more upset? I thought you angels had the lion share of common righteousness and I know you are Dean’s bestest buddy.”

    "My bond might be more profound with Dean… but his with Sam is deeper than that,” he whispered. She smirked and looked back around, nearly moaning out loud when she saw Dean unbuckling Sam’s belt. Oh, I like where this was going, she thought lewdly as she watched jeans be discarded and thrown on top of their shirts.

    "That’s not an answer, Castiel.”

    "Why aren’t you more upset about my touching you?” Their joined fingers dropped to her waistband and edged underneath the denim. “You used to pull away.”

    "It still burns but sometimes it is good to burn,” she whispered back and he dropped his head over her shoulder.

    "I know.”

   He was still watching her, and to hide how uncomfortable it made her she kept most of her attention on the Winchesters. Sam had his hands clenched on Dean’s shoulder, his head thrown back as Dean stroked his cock slowly. Dean was talking so lowly that even with her enhanced senses Meg couldn’t overhear them, and Sam was moaning enthusiastically as his hips pushed up to the almost playful way Dean was bringing him to the brink. Maybe they weren’t quite the novices she’d thought they were.

    Unable to stop the slow burn building inside her, Meg clenched her teeth and tightened her fingers back into Castiel’s hair so that his head lifted. Twisting in his arms, she looped her arm around his neck and pulled him down. Castiel made a soft shocked sound when she pressed her lips to his, and she pushed her tongue deep into his mouth when his lips parted. He crushed her back against the tree, his hands leaving her waist to clench hold of the bark as he let his weight rest against her. His fingers almost ripped into the tree while Meg bit into his lip. Blood pounding in her ears, Meg felt his teeth bite into her tongue hard enough to sting.

    He’d learned about her needs since last time, she thought hazily as his body pushed impatiently against hers. She didn’t care how he knew what she wanted or even if he was going into her mind to find out; it felt too good and it was definitely benefiting her. Ripping her mouth from his when the cleanliness and heat grew too much, Meg guided his head down to her neck and he went willingly, leaving stinging trails of moist heat along her skin. She turned her head on the side and watched as Sam pushed Dean onto his back, kissed a path down his chest and took his cock into his mouth with no hesitation. Gasping in unison with Dean, Meg shifted her hips against the angel still biting at her neck. She dragged her leg up around his waist and rocked up into him, desperate to ease the pressure.

    Castiel nipped at the top of her breasts through her shirt and she felt his head lift just a little. “We can stop this now. Perhaps we should stop doing this,” he offered and she pulled on his hair.

    "You stop and I’ll… go down there and say you want to join in,” she threatened lowly.

    He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her neck. “So you don’t mind my touching you?”

    Meg growled and grabbed his hand again. Forcing it between their close bodies, she slid their fingers under her jeans and underwear until he could feel the wet heat between her legs. He shuddered and she felt his fingers slide through her wetness, as if he was testing her, but the rough rasp of his callused fingertips was just enough to cause her head to spin.

    "Does it feel like I mind?” she muttered and he smiled.    

    "Not at all. But…”

    "Ugh, just stop talking.” She grabbed his head and put his mouth back on hers to shut him up. As intimidating as he could be, he still had kept his frequent habit of verbalizing every thought in his head. Castiel kissed her back, his other hand lifting to bunch in her hair and pulling through the dark strands while his fingers began to slowly thrust inside of her, the angle so impossible to give her what she wanted that she squirmed to try to get more. The clean sensation washing over her took what little breath she had left and she lifted her other hand to clench it tightly into his shoulder.

    She almost wanted to break him for not giving her everything at once.

    Suddenly, Meg heard a loud gasp that wasn’t hers or Castiel’s. They both pulled back, expecting to see Dean or Sam staring at them. Caught out like this, Meg wasn’t sure who would be more shocked to see what was going on: the brothers seeing demon and angel, or the angel and demon watching the brothers. Pulling his fingers from her and ignoring her groan of frustration, Castiel actually took several giant steps away before looking away from where the Winchesters had been. Meg had to hold herself up against the tree; her legs shook badly as she came down from the high she’d been climbing. He looked embarrassed and ready to fade out and to hide an odd sense of hurt, Meg looked for them both.

    Her eyebrows shot straight up and she lifted her hand to muffle her giggle. “Oh Dean, now that’s my boy,” she muttered and Castiel looked with her. He took a few steps backwards but Meg was paying him no attention, watching avidly at the silhouette the two men were making. They were so close together that they actually looked like they were sharing one skin, and the shifting and grabbing had become strangely gentle. His arm wrapped around his younger brother’s waist, Dean bit into Sam’s ear and caused him to moan loudly and jerk backwards into him. The slow slide of his hips against Sam’s buttocks made it clear to the jaded Meg what was going on though there was no way of seeing through the play of shadows and moonlight. It didn’t matter. Dean had a good hold on his brother, one hand stroking his cock as he thrust harder into his ass, and the deep moans he was drawing out of Sam were not forced.

    "Oh Winchesters, you’re like the gift that keeps on giving,” Meg whispered.

    When she glanced at Castiel and saw him blushing, she knew he wasn’t so naive that he didn’t know what was going on. But he seemed to mentally retreat from her and she had to resist the urge to scream in frustration when he actually started to walk away.

    "What. The. Fuck. Ugh, typical angel.”

    Now what was she supposed to do?  
 

   He’d left her high but not dry and that was so unbelievably irritating that she couldn’t be bothered to find him. Not when her curiosity wanted to see the Winchesters finish up. Unable to help but watch, she let the tree take her weight and she pressed her cheek against the ruined bark. Meg’s eyes followed the liquid strength of Dean’s movements, the way Sam’s fingers dug into the grass at each thrust and pull, and the way Dean would stroke and touch his brother to reassure him. The moaning and soft slap of sweated skin meeting sweated skin filled the still air and she could barely remember to breathe.

    Eventually, she had to close her eyes to try to stop the throb of desire still pounding through her own body. The visuals weren’t helping.

    A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and twisted her around, disrupting her fantasies. Blue eyes pinned her in her place and he shook his head as if he was angry with her or badly disappointed. Before she could react, Castiel pressed his hand to her forehead and zapped them away from the scene. It was an excruciating rush that nearly burned her skin and she had to grab hold of his arm to keep herself upright. By the time her vision cleared, Meg was ready to snap at him for interfering.

    He stopped her by shoving her back against her truck’s flatbed with a crunch.

    Meg groaned at the impact and Castiel stepped forward, slamming his hands on either side of her head. It didn’t take her long to recover her usual cocky attitude. She tossed her dark curls over her shoulder and licked at her lips thoughtfully, staring up at him.

    "Sometimes you are just so… sinful. You can’t resist it, can you?” he demanded and she smirked, wrapping his tie around her hand before pulling him closer.

    "Neither can you, Castiel. Don’t act as if you don’t enjoy it.”

    Pulling his tie to near choking point, she stood on her toes and kissed him, thrusting her other hand into his hair and pulling. The clean feeling returned, washing over every nerve-ending until she tingled from the top of her head to the bottom of her soles. Castiel groaned and kissed her back, yanking her in tighter before grabbing a handful of her jacket and forcing it quickly over her shoulders. He threw the jacket onto the truck bed and then grabbed her around the waist again, biting into her lower lip when she pulled back a little. The sudden aggression and the hardness she could feel pressing between them made it clear that, like her, Castiel had been pushed to his limits. Reaching behind herself, Meg yanked her truck door open in time for him to almost throw her onto the bench seat and then follow her in.

     Struggling to get the door shut after Castiel, Meg twisted and rolled him under her before he could stop her and with a laugh she watched as he put his hands in the air.  It looked vaguely ridiculous, with him squeezed in under her on such a narrow bench but she smirked and pulled him up so he leaned against the other door. Castiel almost squished himself against the wheel and he looked so uncomfortable that it was worth what he’d done to her earlier. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared at him.

    "This seat is hard,” he said as if it was the biggest problem he had. Meg shifted on his lap and arched a brow.

    "That’s not the most important thing that’s hard, Clarence,” she joked lewdly and he glared at her. Still giving him a sly grin, she reached down and quickly yanked her shirt off, letting it fall from her fingertips carelessly. His eyes followed the way the silk landed on the floor-bed before they started to run over the pale skin and black lace that remained. Meg saw the way his eyes lingered on her breasts and she bit her tongue to keep from laughing again. So angels were like men in that regard.

    "Why the truck, feathers?” she asked, snapping her fingers so his eyes went back to hers. Unable to stop herself from teasing him, she traced her fingers over her bra straps and let them fall down her shoulders. To his credit, Castiel kept his eyes on her.

    "Only place I could think of at a time. Any further distance and you’d likely have fought me,” he answered. Meg would have laughed if he hadn’t chosen that moment to shift his weight so she sank deeper into him. He sat up against her and gently moved her hair back over her shoulder while she undid his tie. Teasingly, she twirled it in the air and then hung it over the gear shift. He didn’t look up and she pouted.

    "I’m a demon, baby. Doesn’t matter where or how. We always rise to the challenge,” she groaned and his mouth slipped over her collarbone while she started to push his trench and suit coat off.  He licked at her skin while she finished throwing the clothes onto the floor and she rocked her hips impatiently, hearing him groan against her neck. “So do angels, by the feel of things.”

    "Such abomination. Such lewdness.” Castiel’s grumbling was almost serious while she hurriedly undid his shirt and then threw it over the steering wheel. She had his pants unbuckled before he could stop her and his teeth raked against her skin.

    "Yeah, you love it.” She almost snapped her mouth shut for saying something so goddamn stupid. The belt slithered out and she cracked the leather thoughtfully. No, she thought, that might be too far right now.  
  
    Though when she looked into his eyes and saw the interest there, she wondered if it wouldn’t be a sinfully delicious little experiment.  
  
    "That’s likely.”  Castiel looked away and tugged on her bra strap. His hand slid back up to cup the back of her head and he forced her head to tilt.  
  
    Before she could formulate a snappy comeback, he forced her under his body with far more agility than a truck cab should have allowed for and his mouth pressed against hers to stop her from speaking. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his shoulders, raking them down when he sucked on her lower lip. Her head bumped the door and she heard him grunt against her mouth when his shoulder became wedged between the steering wheel and the seat when she tried to roll them to the side. He shifted again and pinned her onto the seat, but not once breaking the kiss. Meg managed to pull her head away from his insistent mouth while he undid her jeans and shoved them down until she could kick them off. Awkwardly, it left her boots on and she felt vaguely stupid with only her boots and her bra on, but she focussed on the mouth now travelling down her neck.  
  
     _Oh yeah,_ she thought _, definitely less stupid now._  
  
    "So when did you get to be all Mr. Confidence?” He didn’t answer, simply lowered his head and pressing a biting kiss to her ribs. His teeth flashed against her skin, a sharp pinch, and soon she felt blood weep from the small mark. Meg groaned and arched her hips to follow the sensation while his tongue laved the wound.

    "Not going to tell me?” she demanded and he shook his head, his dark hair tickling her skin. He reached under her and with surprising ease unhooked her bra and tossed it over the gear shift beside his tie. She rolled her shoulders and looked up at him as he trailed his hands down her ribcage, tracing the bony edges of her small body. It briefly occurred to her how easily he could rip her apart with his supernatural strength and she bit into her lower lip.

    "It’s not that important, is it?” he countered, the words brushing over her nipples before he pressed a kiss to her stomach, and she knew that the slick bastard had read her thoughts earlier.

   "Not at the moment I guess.” His hands slid over her hipbones and she felt him pull her up a little. Meg growled, frustrated because he had slowed down again, and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting over the swell of her breasts. Her fingers tightened in his shoulders when he licked the underside of her breasts. “You have to admit, this is some kinky shit.”

   "I didn’t expect you to be excited by Dean and Sam,” Castiel answered and his head dropped again, mouth shifting over her stomach.

    "Yeah well, I didn’t expect you to be either,” Meg said smugly, and he looked up at her again while his teeth sank into her flesh again, leaving another mark. Castiel’s head shook again and he lifted his head. His mouth closed around the tip of a breast and tugged gently on her nipple. She moaned and barely managed to find her voice. “And don’t deny it.”

    He muttered something foreign against her skin before surging up her body so his mouth covered hers. She chuckled, sensing he wanted her to shut up, and she shifted her legs around his waist, hooking her boot heels into the back of his knees. The fact that she was still laughing against his mouth didn’t stop her from shoving his pants down his hips and Meg felt his teeth nip at her lower lip again.

    "I could have stayed watching them all night,” Meg continued when they broke the kiss. His palms slid over her thighs and she put a hand on his wrist to slow him down. Castiel’s head lifted and he rolled his eyes in a comical impression of Dean. She led his fingers between her legs and saw his eyes widen a little as she lifted her hips up to their touch. “Dean can be pretty forceful and Sammy would be so hot tied up, being our fucktoy. Fantasy material galore for me.”

    "Godless creature,” he snapped and he shoved her hands up against the door. Meg arched her hips up, trying to give him a hint, but he ignored her. So she glared back though desire took the anger out of it.

    "Featherbrain.”

    "Demon,” he whispered and he pushed his hips against hers, trying to kiss her again to shut her up.

    "Daddy’s boy,” Meg managed as she tried to wriggle free.

    "Abomination.”

    She grinned up at him, trying for innocence and failing. “Now that’s my boy. What do I need normal men for when you get me all dewy?”

    Wrapping her legs around his waist again, she pushed up at him when his hips thrust down. His cock nudged just slightly inside of her, all heat and power that she’d missed for too long, and his eyes shut slowly. With a soft sound that was like a moan and a prayer, he shuddered and put his head on her shoulder. Meg slid her legs up his waist and hooked them around the small of his back so that he sank into her, her hands curving around the car door handle at the feeling. When he didn’t move, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

    "Please tell me you didn’t just have a heart attack or are about to explode like a teenager. Give me a little hope I might get something out of this,” she commented dryly. Castiel didn’t move for a few more moments but his shoulders did an odd flex that let her see a shadow of something just hovering over top of them. She watched the sparkles of moonlight and glowing feathers and thought it was disgustingly beautiful.

    "You’ll have to be quiet. I wasn’t expecting it to feel like so I think I need to focus,” he answered, his words muffled by her hair.

    "Wait a second, you just made me think…”

    His head lifted and he gave her a guileless look. “It has never gone to this point before. But I have been watching humans for a very long time you know.”

    "Oh you virgin ass,” she ground out, slipping one hand down from the handle to grasp him by his hair. He blinked and cocked his head on the side, biting into his lower lip as he shifted deeper inside of her when she squirmed under him. But there was no dislodging him and Meg eventually just lay back. “Well. If you want to try to fake it, feel free but …”

    His mouth closed over hers, forcing her to swallow her words. Meg gave up on arguing because it just felt too damn good to let him touch her and his hands were everywhere. It felt like he didn’t know where to put them so he was settling for just trying to touch her all over. It wasn’t a bad sensation and she bit into his lower lip when he brushed a ticklish spot on her ribs. Determined to make him never forget this, she thrust her hips up in counterpoint to his and started to draw out a small rhythm that rubbed her the right way from all angles.

    The wrecked sound he made against her mouth almost made it worth the fact that she was ready to explode.

    "I think,” she breathed when he lifted his mouth from hers and stared down at her, struggling to move properly in the confined truck cab. Meg couldn’t continue as he tried to rock gently into her and only succeeded in slamming his pelvis so hard against hers that she felt the shockwaves from her head to her toe. She made an embarrassing keening sound that she couldn’t stop because she was sure that her brain and her body had been disconnected. Castiel’s own noises were incoherent at best, the whispers on her skin desperate and wanting. She arched her neck a little, trying to coax his mouth back to hers, and he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

    "You think?” he prompted when he managed to catch his breath, her body still pulling at his and making him move. He nuzzled her hairline and his breath hitched against her skin.

    "What?” Meg’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she groaned when he slid almost out of her. Her heels dug into his thighs to keep him where she wanted him.  
   
   "You said ‘I think’,” Castiel managed and he ran his hand down her neck, the shaking fingers causing an odd caress that sent her blood racing. “You think what?”  
  
    It took her a moment to focus and remember, her hand stealing down between them to stroke his stomach, nails digging in now and again when he shifted against her. “Oh, right,” Meg said suddenly, her voice loud in the silent truck cab. “Might be a short ride, Cass. Hope you weren’t expecting tantra.”  
  
    He frowned, not understanding until her eyes shut again and she slipped her hand down to rub at her clit. He watched the movement of her fingers and the way her body contorted beneath him, entranced by the feeling that even the softest of thrusts from him caused her to cry out. Meg’s other hand went to his shoulders and she dug her nails in so sharply that he felt blood well from tiny cuts. They were soon moving so close together that she had to lift her arms around his back to keeping from breaking her fingers.

    "Race to the finish,” Meg offered without opening her eyes and he understood that reference perfectly. Or he thought he did.

    Grabbing a handful of her dark hair and sliding his arm around her back, he lifted her up into him and thrust harder than he had before. It was awkward, unpleasant with the ache in his knees as they rubbed on the vinyl seats, but wonderful, blinding, furious, painful in the way she moved back to him. Her hands dropped to grab hold of his hips, forcing him to move harder and harder against her. Her cry against his neck was so sudden that he nearly thought he’d heard some other creature cry out until he felt the rush of her heart pounding out a fast beat and her body clenching like a vice around him. He kept his grip tight on her and pulled her closer to him, praying that he wouldn’t break her and yet almost hoping he would as he thrust harder and harder, mind blurring in hopeless need.

    That explosion that had caught them both suddenly hit him so hard between the eyes that he couldn’t keep himself upright if he wanted and he felt a surge of electricity crackle through his body. Meg’s whimpers were muffled by his hair as he put his head down on her shoulder and continued to try to push into her to draw it out. But it was leaving as fast as it had come and he cried out against her skin at the confusing mixture of loss and pleasure.  Meg’s teeth nipped at his earlobe and she grinned happily when he moaned something incoherent and broken while his hand left her back to touch her face.    
  
   Castiel slumped over her, his hands tangling themselves in her hair, and she felt his breath panting in her ear. Meg sucked in as much air as she could and whimpered when her body spasmed again. Damn angel might be far too good at this, she thought with a dreamy grin and her fingers tightened on his hips. Castiel shifted a little, still buried so deeply inside of her that each movement sent shudders down their bodies, and she turned her head a little. He was staring at her, strangely quiet and the expression on his face was unreadable.

    "Oh now that’s hot.”

    Dean’s voice suddenly interrupted the tense silence in the truck cab and Castiel froze over top of her. Meg licked her lower lip and said nothing.

    "Come on, Dean, ” Sam insisted just outside the cab and Meg realized that they were so close that if the steam cleared off the windows they’d be able to see right in the cab. Castiel was frozen tight against her, sudden fear of being discovered having destroyed his confidence, and she latched her fingers in his hair and pulled his head up to hers.

    He opened his mouth to say something and she pressed her lips to hers, raising her hips as well to coax him into moving. The angel shuddered and kissed her back as Dean and Sam argued. Meg slid her legs tighter around his hips and pulled her lips away to bite at his neck, drawing out soft moans from him. She was still eager to try him out further and his head dropped lower.

    "You are going to get us in trouble,” he grumbled against her ear. “They won’t understand… they…”

    His fingers slid down her legs and Meg chuckled as she felt his body do a valiant effort to go round two. Castiel kissed her more to shut her up than out of affection as the Winchesters’ arguing voices grew louder and closer. Meg wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sank her nails into his skin so hard that she felt his muscles twitch. Licking at the roof of his mouth, she tasted that incredible light and cleanliness with far more enthusiasm than was decent for a demon and wondered if he’d ever taste dirty.

    She pulled her mouth from his and her eyes went to the window. Dean was pretty close and she could see the back of his head. Lowering her chin, she tucked her face against Castiel’s.

    "If you stay down, he won’t know who you are,” she answered. Not that she cared; she’d be hopping out, naked and still dripping wet for all the world to see if it meant fucking over Dean Winchester. But if she did that, Castiel wouldn’t let this happen again and that wasn’t something she wanted.

    "My coat is in clear view,” he almost whined and she groaned, putting a foot on the floor. Fishing for it with her toes, she managed to snag the trench coat and pull it towards them. She grabbed it and stuffed it under her head for a pillow, watching Castiel’s troubled frown.

    "Better?” she asked and he shook his head, burying his head against her shoulder. He sighed and the tension in him was so rigid that she knew he was worried about being found out. Meg rolled her eyes and leaned her face against his, glad that at least her head was out of sight from Dean if he looked in. All he would see was a man naked on the seat and hopefully the Winchester would have the decency to not press it.

    "Just so you know,” Meg said against Castiel’s ear, “I don’t normally do snuggling. So don’t get used to this.”

    "I don’t normally do ‘this’ either, but I’d get used to it even if the satisfaction is rather fleeting,” he answered, his voice rumbling in her ear. She snorted, caught between a laugh and an exasperated groan.

    "Come on, Dean, leave them alone. It’s probably a couple of teenagers for all you know,” Sam was saying. Meg heard the thump of Dean leaning against her truck door and she huffed against Castiel’s neck.

    "Say want you want,” she whispered, “but I still think he’s a giant asshole.”

    Castiel didn’t answer her but she felt his teeth sink into her earlobe in response.

    "It’s good for kids to get the life scared out of them sometimes,” Dean answered his brother and Meg heard Sam’s exasperated sigh.

    "Dean, would you want anyone catching us in the middle of something?” Sam’s voice was low but threatening. Good boy, Sammy, hit him where it probably hurts, Meg thought and she heard Dean curse.

   "Fine. Let’s leave these two lovebirds alone then. But you owe me breakfast instead,” Dean snapped at Sam.

    Meg waited until she heard the Impala’s engine growl to life and the tires to squeal before she pushed Castiel off her. He almost fell off the seat but she ignored him to take a quick look out the window. The taillights of the Impala were a wonderful sight and she turned back around.

    Castiel had zapped on his clothing though he looked ruffled and a little disorientated. Meg watched him and smirked.

   "No offence, but you look good sexed up,” she said as she quickly grabbed her jeans from the floorboards. Ignoring that squishy feeling between her thighs, she dressed as fast as she could, almost dislocating her arms and legs with how awkward it was. Once her shirt settled over her head, she heard the click and ding of the door opening. Through her tousled hair, she saw Castiel  standing just outside the truck, grabbing her jacket from the back.  
 

   As she bounced out, sweat cooling on her body in a disgustingly lingering way, Meg looked at Castiel and took her jacket from his outstretched hand. He didn’t look at her, simply tugged on his tie and looked at his feet.

    "This is like the fastest awkward morning-after I’ve ever had,” she grumbled irritably and he glanced at her.

    "I apologize. I expect I’m a bit… out of practice with this all,” he started and she held up a hand to stop him. Not sure what she wanted to say, Meg pulled her jacket back on and arched her back a little. She was going to be sore for a while and the pleasant ache would hopefully last. Grinning and wanting to commend him, she turned a little and jumped when she saw him starting to walk off.

   "Right,” she muttered to herself. “Angel. Inexperienced angel at that and super awkward.”

    Licking her lower lip and still feeling the sting of his bite, she snapped her fingers and then whistled loudly.

    He turned abruptly on his heel and stared at her, looking like a lost little highway angel. Meg grinned wolfishly at him, arching a brow in a challenging way before she retreated back into the truck. She slammed the door after herself and rolled down the windows to relieve the heat in the truck. When she started the engine, she heard a flutter and Meg grinned to herself. Fixing her rear-view mirror and noticing her smudged makeup with an annoyed mutter, she fixed her hair before looking over at him.  
 

   Still rumpled and with his hair standing up on all ends, Castiel sat beside her, staring out the windshield with a perplexed frown. “Did I misread your invitation?” he asked after a few moments of silence with her just staring at him and he finally looked over at her.

    Meg grinned as she put the truck in reverse and pulled out. “It’s up to you, feathers, but as long as you follow the first rule in the book of the road, I’ve got no problems with you tagging along.”

    He didn’t get the joke and Meg knew she’d have to explain it sooner or later.

    "Any intended destination?” His blue eyes were curiously intent and she shrugged. The truck made an odd choking sound as she put it in drive and Meg had to pump the accelerator a few times before it finally started to move. Castiel’s fingers drummed nervously on his knees as he waited for her answer.

    "Well, I figure that the next decent highway park is about fifty miles out. That will give us decent recovery time.” She looked at him and he stared back, tilting his head on the side.

    "Oh?” He looked back out the front window. “Oh. Right.”

    "And with luck, I can watch Dean and Sam soon,” she drawled.

    "Not if I can help it,” he muttered under his breath and Meg grinned wickedly.

    "Well, feathers, you be a good little passenger and I’ll let you show me what I should be doing instead.”  
   

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Anon Prompt1: Can you put a little bit of wincest in a megstiel? Pretty please??  
> AnonPrompt2: Car sex megstiel or wincest in some form.  
> I typically do not write Wincest but decided to give it a whirl as I follow some nice wincesters


End file.
